


Hallows and Horcruxes

by nocowardsoul



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathly Hallows epilogue Austen-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallows and Horcruxes

Who can be in doubt of what followed? What pen can describe the joy of the wizarding world upon the vanquishment of its greatest evil, and its sorrow upon losing some of its most beloved members? Never were there more mournful funerals, or more members added to the Order of Merlin. By making that, which he had learned during the fatal battle, known to the public, Mr Potter managed to get a posthumous Third Class for Severus Snape.

Hogwarts School was restored to all its former glory under the guidance of Minerva McGonagall, who enjoyed a short term as Headmistress. Many students, including our heroes, went back in September 1998 to receive their OWLs and NEWTs. Neville Longbottom later returned to teach Herbology and became Head of Gryffindor House.

The Ministry of Magic too was rebuilt. Mr Shacklebolt's first act as Minister was to remove the dementors from the guardianship of Azkaban. His second was the trial and arrest of Dolores Umbridge.

Upon her graduation, Miss Granger made a trip to Australia, where she removed the spells place on her parents and brought them and Crookshanks back of England. She begun her career in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, her efforts to free the world's house-elves eventually being fulfilled. Now she works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which has been revolutionized by acclaimed Aurors Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.

Arthur and Percy both returned to their jobs in the new government. Molly and Arthur lived to see their family grow and prosper, and their numerous grandchildren, George's son Fred among them, distinguish the four -- yes, four -- Houses of Hogwarts. They had in fact nothing of wish for, but the marriage of Teddy Tonks-Lupin to Victoire Weasley, and rather fewer gnomes in their garden. The former wizard was raised by his grandmother Andromeda, who perhaps lost more in the two wars than any other.

Ginny was a celebrated Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. After retiring, she became Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. The naturalist Luna Lovegood never found at Crumple-Horned Snorkace, but she was responsible for the addition of several species to Mr Newt Scamander's book.

It will come as no surprise to my readers when I announce that just when they ought to have, and not a moment before, Harry proposed to Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione to Ronald. Rose and Hugo Weasley attended Hogwarts, as did their cousins James and Lily. By the end of his first year in Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter had begun a friendship with Scorpius Malfoy of Gryffindor.

Mr Potter never again saw his aunt or uncle, after quitting Number Four Privet Drive; however, rumors say that Dudley Dursley has been seen visiting Godric's Hollow. For it is there that he and his family reside -- in the very same village where he received his scar.


End file.
